Licensed assisted access (LAA) refers to LTE radio access technology (RAT) on an unlicensed frequency spectrum (5 GHz). For REL-13, an LAA cell/carrier is an SCell of carrier aggregation. To co-exist with a WiFi network, listen-before-talk (LBT)/clear channel assessment (CCA) and discontinuous transmission with a limited maximum transmission duration is required.